


The Picture

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: The Designer and the Actor [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Designer Castiel, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: As paparazzi got tired of him, Dean sensed a change in the air.  He looked at the opposite side of the red carpet, and instinctively knew who was coming.Castiel Novak.  His love.  His heart.His secret boyfriend.





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This ten-part series is a modern AU ripoff of my previous series, “(No Longer A) Secret Marriage.” Enjoy!

Dean Winchester walked the gala red carpet like he was born to do it. The cameras were eating him up, every flash like a shark bite made by pointed jaws.

His outfit was simple, but the palette was making quite a stir.

Dean Winchester the actor usually wore battered outfits and plain clothes in his movies. This was one of the rare formal events he chose to attend, and he was gaining more admirers by the minute.

He wore a black dress shirt, a maroon suit jacket and pants, and a crimson tie. He had his hair gelled back to make his blonde hair look brunette. He let his natural stubble grow a little on his face, framing his cheekbones and making his green eyes stand out more.

It was fairly simple for a gala’s gaudy standards, but he was getting a majority of the attention. It was starting to anger some guests. Dean masked his genuine smirk with a false grin. 

It wasn’t like he was a camera whore, but he enjoyed making more entitled people sweat.

After a moment, a few of said people came to talk to him, plastering on smiles and fake hellos. Dean responded in kind, knowing that they just wanted their picture taken.

Pathetic.

As paparazzi got tired of him, Dean sensed a change in the air. He looked at the opposite side of the red carpet, and instinctively knew who was coming.

Castiel Novak. His love. His heart. 

His secret boyfriend.

They were both out-and-proud, but they had successfully kept their relationship a secret for almost a year. No one would even suspect that Dean Winchester, an action movie actor, and Castiel Novak, an up-and-coming fashion designer, were in the same circle, let alone knew each other. In fact, not a single paparazzi photo had been taken of them together, a feat that amazed Dean.

Cas stepped into view of the cameras. Dean craned to see him on the other side of the red carpet. 

Once he did, Dean was struck dumb.

Cas wore black slacks, a shining navy blue suit jacket, — the lights catching on the material, making him almost painful to look at — and a black bowtie. That was the simple part of his ensemble.

But he was wearing powder blue wings and a halo — perched like a white crown on his head — like he was some kind of angel.

What gave him the right to look so beautiful?

Dean pinched himself every day. He was dating one of the hottest guys he’s ever seen. And Cas was every bit as wonderful as he looked.

Usually pretty boys were ugly on the inside. But, even when Dean peeled back the layers of tragedy, Cas was not ugly inside, or even a tad vain. It wasn’t fair.

Dean left the red carpet, knowing that if he stared for too long, he would be labeled as a creep. It was his boyfriend, but still.

He wandered and pretended to be interested in what people had to say to him. Moments later, he saw Cas exit the red carpet, talking with his best friend and business partner Charlie. She looked incredible as always, wearing a skintight red dress — to match her long wavy hair — with beaded flames sewn into the fabric.

Clearly Cas’s handiwork.

Dean walked towards Cas like he was in a trance, forgetting to check for cameras. He glided in their direction, Charlie noticing him approach and smiling.

Once he reached them, Charlie said fondly, “hey there, devil may care.”

Dean glanced down at his outfit and smiled softly. “I suppose I do look devilish, huh?” He looked at Cas, who matched his shy smile, — Dean destroyed at how beautiful he was up close — and said, “a devil to match an angel.”

Cas’s bashful smile grew wider. “This wasn’t even intentional.”

Dean looked right into Cas’s electric blue eyes. “Maybe it was fate.”

Cas blushed, his long eyelashes fanning his cheeks as he gathered himself. “I thought you didn’t believe in such things.”

Dean loves Cas’s subtle flirtations. “You just might make me a believer.”

“My God,” Charlie said, “you two are polarizing and disgusting. Where’s Jo?”

Jo was Dean’s close friend and agent. “She’s around here somewhere. Look for a black dress.”

“Gotcha. Bye now.” Charlie removed herself from the situation.

That left Dean and Cas alone.

Dean smiled like an idiot and said quietly, “you look beautiful.” 

Dean caught Cas’s insecurities in a single glance before he masked them. Cas asked, “it isn’t too much?”

“I don’t think a fashion designer has ever said that before.”

Cas’s little smile returned. “We’ve been talking for quite longer than a typical meet-and-greet. We’re gaining a crowd.”

Dean forgot where he was. It was amazing how Cas could do that to him, make everything disappear and become muted in the background. Dean registered flashes, but ignored them. Cas did too.

Let them take their pictures. 

Dean moved closer. He spoke into Cas’s ear, “they’re going to get quite a lot of mileage tomorrow. Are you ready for it?”

“If I weren’t ready for it,” Cas’s eyes met Dean’s, his voice breathy, “I wouldn’t have come to this gala.”

A burst of love bloomed in Dean’s stomach. “I’ll see you at home tonight, yeah?”

“Of course. I expect some help getting out of these clothes.”

Fuck, Dean was going to die. Cas should be the one in the devil outfit. 

Mindful of where he was, Dean held his tongue and nodded, withdrawing from Cas’s personal space. They both put on their airtight masks again, slinking away despite the magnetic pull that drew them together in the first place.

————

Cas had moved into Dean’s house three months ago. Dean had no idea how they were pulling off their secret — and incredibly serious — relationship. The occasional paparazzo would park themselves near Dean’s house whenever he was doing a movie or press junkets. It was a marvel how none of them caught Cas through the windows, or Dean with Cas.

They were careful nonetheless. It wasn’t until they were both invited to the same gala that they decided to stage a first meeting.

They had really met almost a year ago in a coffee shop, but that was beside the point. The public and the media would think that Dean and Cas met by happenstance at a gala.

But upon Dean returning home that night and reanalyzing his time with Cas, he realized that they may have gone a bit too far.

Not in the bad way. Just too...flirty. Too much chemistry. It wasn’t believable for a first meeting.

It would prompt media outlets to dig.

But what was done was done. Dean was fine with it if Cas was.

Even when they first met, they oozed chemistry. They connected in a way that Dean had never felt with another person before, not even his little brother Sam or his mother Mary. It was something that Dean and Cas couldn’t hide, no matter how hard they tried.

Cas entered Dean’s — their — house, setting his belongings aside and shutting the door. “Babe?”

Dean walked from the living room to the front door. “Hey, sweetheart.” He encircled his arms around Cas’s waist and leaned in for a kiss. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as their lips met, in awe of the strong emotions he felt with every kiss, every touch. They fell into each other, both kissing with a gentleness that warmed Dean’s chest. 

Cas slowly pried his lips from Dean’s, resting their foreheads together, breathing each other in. “I could kiss you all night,” Cas murmured.

Dean pecked Cas’s lips. That line would sound cheesy coming from anyone without that gruff voice. Dean recalled Cas’s suggestion at the gala. “Don’t you want me to take your clothes off?”

Cas bit his lip, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. “As long as I get to take off yours.”

Dean inhaled sharply. His boyfriend saying such sinful things in an angelic outfit was making him a hot mess. He teased, “you’re changing the rules rather abruptly. But, as an actor, I’ll accommodate you.” Dean lifted the white crown from Cas’s raven hair, placing it on an end table. He removed the wing apparatus next, surprised at how easily it slipped off.

Cas was the king of easily wearable clothes. Dean should have expected that.

Before Dean could grasp Cas’s tie and undo it, Cas placed his palms flat against Dean’s chest. Dean halted in his progress. He met Cas’s gaze, and his boyfriend asked, “shouldn’t you take me to our bedroom?”

Dean felt a thrill at the word ‘our’ being used so frivolously. He forgot they were still by the front door. He blushed profusely and laughed a little. “I got carried away.” Dean retrieved his head from the clouds. “I tend to do that when I’m with you.”

Cas smiled, making all of Dean’s clashing emotions melt away. “I do too. And we won’t have to hide anymore, after tonight.”

So, Cas had thought about their moment at the gala too. He had concluded, just like Dean, that their relationship would be questioned. 

Cas looked ready for the onslaught, and that solidified Dean’s own response.

Dean grasped Cas’s hand, conveying with a shining smile that he was ready for the media frenzy and ready to move forward with their relationship. Dean lead Cas to their bedroom, keeping his grip light. Cas toed their door closed, Dean wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck and kissing him with urgency. Cas kissed back passionately, backing them towards their bed. Dean let his legs hit the bed frame and fall back onto the mattress, Cas gracefully landing on top of him. They kissed for a moment longer, Dean finally releasing Cas’s bow tie. Dean scooted to rest his head against his pillow, Cas chasing him every inch of the way. 

Clothes came off one by one as they exchanged kisses that ranged from heated to startlingly gentle pecks.

————

Dean always thought sex was rushed, fevered, lacking in deep emotions.

But that was before Castiel Novak.

Before, Dean was doing sex wrong.

Now, he knew that sex was slow, every touch and thrust deliberate, and so beautifully intimate that his emotions poured out everywhere from the pure love he felt.

Dean could never get enough of Cas. No matter how many times he said “I love you” or breathed Cas’s name in the throes of passion, it still didn’t feel like enough. 

This was how Dean knew their relationship was serious, that there was no going back after this, that this was the love of his life and he would be damned if he didn’t get this right.

After they were spent, Dean waited until he saw Cas falling asleep — his chiseled body exposed to the air and Dean’s gaze fearlessly — to murmur, “we don’t just have sex, do we?” Dean exhaled through his nose. “Sex seems like an insult to describe what we do. We make love.” The ridiculous term caused Dean’s cheeks to heat up, and he hid a smile in his pillow — he didn’t know why; Cas had his eyes closed and couldn’t see it, anyway. Dean muffled, “yeah, we make love. I’ll call it that in my head, now. Anyway. I love you. Good night.”

Dean closed his eyes, thinking he got away with this totally embarrassing spiel, but he heard a chuckle.

He cracked his eyes open to see Cas smiling, his eyes still closed.

Dean blushed redder than a virgin. He sighed to indicate that he saw Cas’s smile. Cas’s eyes fluttered open, his smile growing wider.

“Not a word,” Dean warned.

An idea shined in Cas’s eyes. He scooted closer, tilted Dean’s head towards his, and captured Dean’s lips in a long kiss. Cas poured all of his love into it, Dean drinking it in greedily. Dean trailed his hand along Cas’s sharp jawline and rough cheekbones, pulling away from the kiss.

Cas winked.

Dean blushed. He did say not to speak a word. Cas held up his end of the bargain.

Cas smiled softly and gave Dean his pillow back, closing his eyes again. Dean shut his eyes and let sleep take him.

————

Dean woke up to his phone buzzing loudly on the floor.

He groaned and cracked his eyes open slowly, seeing that his phone was still in his discarded suit jacket. He leaned over the mattress, his hand lifting his suit jacket slightly. He plucked his phone from his inner pocket and answered it, his voice sleep heavy. “Hello?”

“This shit is insane, Dean.”

Dean knew what Jo was talking about. He registered Cas wrap muscled arms around him, hiding his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean used his free hand to card through strands of Cas’s hair and said into the phone, “what is?”

“The news! The fucking news, Dean!”

Dean sighed, glancing at Cas, who was peering at him tiredly. He put the phone on speaker. “Is it negative?”

“No, but the investigation is crazy. They’re digging into all your shit looking for clues and timetables. They’re treating this like it’s an FBI investigation.”

“Typical,” Cas murmured into Dean’s neck.

Jo gasped. “Cas?!”

“Yes?” Cas asked innocently, pretending to be confused and oblivious by her tone.

“Hey. Didn’t know you were there.”

“I live here too,” Cas reminded her, pressing kisses to Dean’s neck. Dean held back a moan.

“Right. How about you look for yourself and call me this afternoon.”

Dean grumbled, “fine.” He hung up and put his phone on the nightstand. He curled against Cas’s side and kissed his temple. “Sorry. Forgot to turn my phone off.”

“I suppose you can say,” Cas’s sparkling eyes met his, “we got carried away.”

Dean hummed in agreement, a little smile reaching his face. “Mornin’, babe,” he said, his Kansas drawl prominent.

Cas kissed Dean chastely, both minding their morning breath. “Morning.”

Dean exhaled through his nose. “I have an idea. How about we share a nice long shower, make eggs and bacon, do some laundry, and see what all the fuss is about?”

“You’re forgetting the part where we field phone calls from friends and family.”

Dean chuckled. “We’ll do that too. So, whaddaya say? Sound good?”

“Mhm. Let’s do the shower thing first.”

Dean kissed Cas’s forehead. “You read my mind.”

————

Dean’s finger hovered over the news tab on his smartphone. He took a bite of bacon and glanced at Cas, who was spearing a piece of scrambled eggs. “Ready?”

Cas laid his palm atop the back of Dean’s hand. “We’ll press together.”

Dean smiled. “On three.”

“Three.” Cas guided Dean’s hand forward, his finger pressing the news app.

The screen loaded, then it appeared.

They made the front page. They were trending on social media platforms. They were everywhere.

But Dean was focused on the photograph.

He clicked on the front page article, absentmindedly reading the headline: “Winchester and Novak Stun at Fundraising Gala, Dating Rumors Abound.”

He zoomed in on the photograph. Dean felt Cas trace the veins on the back of his hand. 

This picture told a thousand words. 

They were standing fairly close to one another behind the red carpet area. Dean was leaning towards Cas without realizing it, hanging on his every word. Dean truly looked devilish, the red shades mingling well with his tan skin and hair — which was free advice from Cas himself, who once said that he looked good in red. Dean’s expression and genuine smile and shining eyes told the viewer everything they needed to know: he was in love with Castiel Novak.

Cas was in a similar situation. Despite his blue suit and wings and crown, he looked far from angelic. The way he was looking at Dean was a bit indecent, but there was a softness, a reverence in his eyes. It was a “I’ve-seen-you-naked-and-you’re-fucking-gorgeous-inside-and-out-and-I-love-you” look. 

This paparazzi photo was them, stripped away to nothing. This was them, wearing their emotions on their sleeves. This was them, and they were beautiful.

Dean swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. “We look…”

“Yeah,” Cas said, in perfect agreement. “It’s undeniable.”

They scrolled through photos and read articles, making occasional comments. Body language experts were already being called in to analyze the picture, and they — correctly — deduced they had been together for months.

It was almost a year, but Dean and Cas applauded them for their good guesses.

After a while of reading and eating, Cas’s phone started to ring.

Cas scrambled for it and said, “it’s Charlie.”

“You answer it. I’ll clean up.”

“Thanks, babe.” Cas answered the phone and walked into the living room. “Hey.”

“The publicity you’re getting is making us rich, Cas!” Charlie exclaimed.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“My phone has been ringing off the hook all morning! Producers, directors, actresses, business owners, models! They want everything we have!”

Cas knew he should be excited, but he was wary. “I don’t like the way this sounds. Is this all because I’m dating an actor? Now people are paying attention to me more?”

Charlie sighed exasperatedly. “You’re a complete buzzkill, Cas.”

“I’m just saying that this seems morally and ethically suspicious. I know you’re the businesswoman and your name is half of the company too, but I’m just cautioning you to not take on too many new clientele. Be selective.”

Charlie exhaled deeply. “Okay. I get what you’re saying. There’s also another thing.” A pause. “You started a bit of a model’s revolt.”

“A what?”

“Apparently,” Charlie said, “a lot of models read our policies and want to jump ship. To join us.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “And it took them until I made the news for dating a famous actor-”

“To realize this, I know. I know how it sounds. But you started something here. It may have taken a while to take off, but it finally has. Be proud of yourself. You’re the leader of a revolution.”

Cas considered this, tapping the back of his phone. Charlie waited patiently. She knew he was thinking. He tapped when he thought.

Bradbury & Novak was a medium-sized enterprise. Cas was rightfully hesitant to expand.

The policies that Charlie referred to were Cas’s ideas. When he did fashion shows, he didn’t want his models to starve themselves. He wanted his models to have different body shapes and sizes and remain healthy, in whatever form that took. It became clear in fashion school that Cas wasn’t a fan of women being forced to be something they’re not. He wanted his models to love their work, and enjoy working for him. He wanted his models to look like actual human beings. Cas wanted to make a difference. He wanted to show that his clothing was practical and could be worn by any woman. He wanted to teach young girls that they didn’t have to hurt themselves to look beautiful.

It was about time that models took notice of this and wanted to leave their employers.

Cas finally said, “I want to meet the models you consider for our upcoming fashion show.”

“I knew you’d say yes!” Charlie said excitedly. “This fashion show is gonna be the biggest and best yet!”

“It’ll be something to behold. I’ll have to expand the line if there’s going to be more models.”

“Expand away! I encourage it!”

Cas huffed, thinking about the work that would have to be done before the debut of the new clothing line. “Alright. I’ll be in tomorrow to start it.”

“Fantastic. And by the way, I saw the photo from last night. You and Dean looked,” Charlie procured the word, “scrumptious. Positively scrumptious. And also like you were imagining slowly fu-”

Cas cleared his throat. “Not now.”

Cas could envision Charlie’s grin. “You totally had sex last night, didn’t you?” She gasped. “It’s in your voice. I sense it now. Mhm. That’s how well we know each other, Cas. Good for you.”

Cas groaned. “You’re starting to annoy me. I’m hanging up.”

“Bye!” Charlie said cheerily.

Cas went back into the kitchen to see Dean hanging up from a phone call himself.

“It was Jo,” Dean answered. “She was just telling me that I’m getting more scripts.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “That’s crazy! I’m getting more attention too!”

Dean crossed the room to encapsulate his arms around Cas’s waist. “You deserve the attention, baby. I’m happy for you.”

“I still feel...I don’t know.”

“It’s weird.” Dean’s half-smile filled Cas’s vision. “I feel the same way.”

“Yeah?”

Dean brushed his nose against Cas’s. “Yeah. As long as we’re careful, it’s gonna be okay.” He placed a soft kiss to Cas’s lips.

Cas’s eyes shined. “How do you feel about dating a guy that started a revolution?”

Dean’s eyelashes fluttered. He asked breathily, “how did you start a revolution, sweetheart?”

Cas let pride fill his insides. “Models want to leave their employers and come work for me.”

Dean’s grin was blindingly bright. “Your policies. They found your policies.”

Cas felt a burst of warmth in his stomach. Dean had remembered. “Yes. I’m excited for tomorrow. I think I’ve made my fellow designers quite angry.”

Dean chuckled, kissing Cas again and again and again. “I love loving you.”

“I love loving you too.”

————

They curled up on the couch and watched daytime soap operas for about two hours before being interrupted again.

Dean and Cas’s phones rang at the same time.

“It’s Sam,” Dean said, referring to his younger brother.

“Mine’s Gabe,” Cas said, referring to his older brother.

“The curse of the brothers,” Dean commented. “How mysterious.”

Cas snorted. “Good luck, babe.”

“You too.”

Cas went into the laundry room — where their suits from the night before were being washed gently — and answered. “Hello?”

“Holy shit, bro. You gotta tell me everything.”

“I have been,” Cas said knowingly.

As an amusing pastime, Cas had been mentioning tidbits about Dean to Gabriel. He made it sound, though, like they were all different guys he had slept with. He would only do this every couple weeks, since he was never promiscuous. He would say flattering and nondescript things like “he has nice green eyes” and “he has perfect hair.” That way, Gabriel couldn’t tell Cas was talking about Dean Winchester, the beloved actor, let alone the same guy. Dean had even signed off on Cas’s venture, gleefully requesting updates whenever Gabriel called.

Gabriel gasped in realization. “Holy fucking shit. You have! Green eyes, perfect hair, great smile. It all makes sense now!”

Cas smirked. “The veil has been lifted. Congratulations, you get extra life points.”

“Cassie! I can’t believe you’re bagging an actor, and one I watch! You get all the life points.”

Cas clucked his tongue. “I’m not bagging him. It’s deeper than that.”

“Ooh. Look at you, loverboy. Teaching me a lesson. It just butters my popcorn when you do that, Cassie.”

Cas snickered. “Don’t be gross. Tell me how Charlotte is doing.”

Charlotte was Gabriel’s six year old daughter and Cas’s spoiled niece. Charlotte’s mother died when she was just a baby, and Gabriel had been a working single father ever since. With their parents long dead, it left Gabriel to shoulder the work. When Cas wasn’t in New York City, — his birthplace before his move to Los Angeles — their friends helped care for little Charlotte Novak.

Gabriel replied, “Charlotte is great. She loves school. She has some friends and likes dancing.”

“Ballet?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “She’s always moving around, that kid. She’s gonna kill me one day.”

Cas laughed. “We’ll see if she’s still into dancing by the holidays.”

“She could be, but who knows. You’ll have to teach her your moves if she is.”

Cas grinned at the prospect. “That would be fun.”

All joviality was suddenly sucked out of Gabriel’s tone. “Does he know?”

Cas knew what he meant. He wanted to know if Dean knew about his past, about his parents that died in a car crash when he was sixteen, about Gabriel caring for him and supporting him at eighteen, about Gabriel finding love and losing it, about Charlotte being a — needed — living reminder. “Yes,” Cas replied.

In return, Dean had told him about his abusive alcoholic father, about how he was happy when he died, about how he had to protect his brother and provide encouragement for his law pursuits, about how his mother held him and Sam together until they were of age.

They both had secret checkered pasts. It was a fair trade, and sharing their stories connected them more than ever.

“He didn’t run away?” Gabriel asked incredulously.

“He didn’t have the best childhood either, Gabe.”

Gabriel was silent for a few beats. “He’s a keeper. I can’t wait to meet him.”

Cas scoffed. “Cool your jets.”

“Bring him for the holidays. I wanna know if he’s hotter in person.”

“He is,” Cas said matter-of-factly, “and I’ll think about it.”

“Good. I’ll let you get back to Mr. Sexy. Bye.”

Cas snorted. “Bye.” 

————

“Months?!”

Dean winced. He knew Sam wasn’t mad at who he was dating, just the circumstances. And rightly so.

“Do you have Mom on speaker?” Dean asked.

“Of course,” Sam said. 

“Yes, months,” Dean answered unapologetically.

Sam sighed. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Dean was waiting for this question. He had a speech partially prepared. “First, you know that I only did one night stands. I’ve never had a serious relationship. I was scared of ruining it. I don’t know how I haven’t yet. Second, I didn’t want to jinx it. Again, I haven’t done this before and I don’t know what the rules are for jinxing. Third, this doesn’t feel real. I’m pinching myself every day that he’s here. Saying it out loud before now felt like I was ruining the dream. Fourth, I wanted to be sure. I’m sure now. I’m serious about him, and nothing could change my mind. Fifth, I love him. He’s so good to me. It would take me too long to list the things that I love about him. Sixth, have you seen him? Have you fucking seen him? Teenage me would fucking die. Seventh, he’s got a worse past than us. He doesn’t let that shit define him, just like me. Eighth, he does amazing work. He started a revolution in the fashion industry. Just wait until you see it. Ninth, have I mentioned that he’s perfect? Because he kinda is. At least perfect for me. Tenth, I was selfish. I wanted him all to myself. But it’s about time people see what I see in him. I can’t wait to show him off and tell everyone that he’s mine.”

Dean hadn’t expected all of that to come pouring out of him. Jesus.

There was silence.

Then, Mary said quietly, “my son is in love. True love.” Dean heard his mom sniffle. “I never thought it would happen.”

“I wanna meet him,” Sam said, a smile in his tone. “He’s clearly something special.”

“Fine,” Dean said. “You okay, Mom?”

Mary sniffled again. “I’m happy for you, dear. I’m hugging you in spirit.”

Dean imagined one of his mom’s hugs enveloping him. “Thanks, Mom. Love you both. Bye.”

“Bye.”

————

“I don’t wanna go to work tomorrow,” Cas mumbled into Dean’s shoulder.

Dean ran his hands down Cas’s bare body. “Me neither. I just wanna make love to you every night.”

Cas hid a smile. “That’s not a very good work ethic.”

“‘S unfortunate, really. Should get paid to do that instead.”

“That’s the porn industry, honey.”

Dean snorted. “No. A sex tape has crossed my mind, but no.”

“What would it be called?”

Dean smiled at the spark in Cas’s wickedly blue eyes. “Something to do with the devil and angel dynamic. The Devil and the Angel. The Angel and the Devil.”

“Hell’s Angels?”

They met each other’s eyes for a second, then they burst out laughing. Dean liked that title. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it to himself. They would never make a sex tape, though. They were so good at making love that everyone’s eyeballs would burn out of their sockets.

Dean and Cas’s laughs tapered off, and they looked into each other’s eyes again.

“I love you,” Dean breathed.

“I love you too,” Cas said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be posting updates every few days until the holidays. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
